When Death Took Me Away
by thkq1997
Summary: What if Anna is gone when Elsa's magic struck her ?[One-Shot][Sisterly's Love]


** When Death Took Me Away **

Laughter

Joys

Happiness covered the wide ball room with giggling sounds, snow, and love.

And all of it disappears when the icy power struck its target

And no more sound of joy, laughter, or even happiness surround the room, only the scream for help, desperately.

The scream which will haunted the royal family's minds forever

And the ballroom were now silent as the grave

The grave

Standing before it the whole day was the entire thing Elsa can do.

With all the grief and pains, she cries all her tears out that day.

Why did she have to go out and play that night? , why can't she just stay in bed?, why can she be so foolish?.

If she didn't go out and play that night, Anna would still be here, giggling.

Still Alive

And when Elsa stand up, she can feel the heaviness in the air, trying to pin her down to the cold ground, but she push on anyway, with heaviness in her heart and soul.

After the accident, all the things belong to Anna were going to be moved away, the king has ordered it, trying to avoid recalling bad memories, as he thinks is the only way to forget that accident in the ballroom, but with the young princess gone, nothing can't feel in the hole in their hearts.

Without the princess, the castle's air is heavy, with depressing feelings that will crush you, the life of this castle has been taken away, no more the sound of giggling echoed through the halls, no more crashed amours in the way, no more cuteness, just sadness, as the silent in this castle has ever been this loud before.

Even the life in it is more depressing; living in that castle is nothing more like a prison, only the silent and the darkness invaded the hallways, only pains and grief behind closed doors.

Elsa only companion now, is her own shadow on the walls, and the dolls.

The dolls is the only thing she can keep, since all Anna's things has been moved away, the dolls reminds her of the good times she have with her sister, all the plays, all the tea parties together, beside bad dreams about her sister came back and haunt her, the dolls are the only things keeping her alive throughout the year.

Haunt

Even the word is so luxury to her.

In her dreams is the only place she can see her sister again, but she wanted to be haunted in real life, just to see Anna again, to touch her, to say she is sorry for what she done, to say how foolish she have been, is all her fault.

Every time Elsa called Anna's name, is just echoed through the room, she just so desperate, she wanted Anna to haunt her, to just punish her for what she have done, but no, is just shadows mocking her back, even how hard Elsa is begging for Anna to come back and haunt her.

And the coldness of this castle getting worst by every single day, not by Elsa's frost, but the lack of love, of something warm and cozy, all the royal family's member, even sitting in the table, they just eat in silence, sometime exchange sad look to each other.

But Elsa only gets the glares from her father.

The harshness in those eyes, peal through her very soul, is just creepy if you think about it, and a sad comfort look from her mother, and some of the color of grey can be seen in her dark brown hair.

Even Christmas in the castle is cold and grey, is the holiday when families come together for the time of warmth and love and even present, but not in this castle, when the people are decorating their home for Christmas, the castle look rotten, and unfriendly at all, every passed Christmas, the people sometime come and celebrate with the royal family in the courtyard, oh the sound of people talking, singing, and dancing was all now in the past, since the year Anna passed, those sounds only exist in Elsa's imagination.

And she celebrate Christmas in her room, alone, as she looking at that snowman she just built, she remembered the time when there still someone building Olaf with her, plan the carrot on his nose, and laughing out loud.

''Hi, my name is Olaf, and I like warm hugs!''

''I love you Olaf!''

And Elsa hugged that snowman she just built.

To get the love she need all these years.

To forget the coldness in her soul

To forget the coldness of this family, this castle

To forget the coldness of herself

And one by one, Elsa parents passed away, they died so early, with the grief and sadness in their soul, leaving this kingdom for her to rule, is her duty now, now is time to forget Anna, and move on for her kingdom.

And she succeeded after 2 long years of training to become the next queen.

When she stepped into her office, all the windows are open, let the sun finally shinning on the room of the lonely queen in this now crowded castle, finally is her coronation day, she make herself to be ice cold, to be calm, to not let the frost come out from her heals, to be regal, she is young, she still need to gain the trusts of her people, she has overcome all of her nightmares about what has happened, Elsa was finally ready to move on.

Until she saw that picture hanging in front of her

The picture portrayed her family, with her mother smiling while letting Elsa sitting on her lap, and Anna on the King's shoulder, they all have smiles on their faces, the family in this picture which Elsa single handedly destroy, all of her grief and pains came back in all the sudden, as she use all of her strength, and pull that painting off the wall, and into the ground, frost covered most of it, as of the room.

She taught herself not to feel, to conceal her feeling, to hide away from the world, but now she in her most vulnerable state, as she crack down, and on her knees, tears coming down her cheeks.

And she let herself falls to the cold carpet below.

But something catches her, and uses its arms and circles Elsa's shoulders.

The young queen was too shocked, nobody catches her or hugs her for 13 years, the queen opens her eyes, and let out a small gasp.

''Don't cry Elsa'' The little girl before her said.

And the queen was too numb to even push herself back, instead, she let that voice flow through her mind, and she finally found its owner at the bottom of her brain.

And she take her own hands, and wrapped it around the demised princess, and let her tears soaked her pigtail.

''I'm scared Elsa, They said a lot of bad things about you, but I don't believe them, because I know you always loved me, I almost listened to them, until I heard what you said….'' Anna whispered in Elsa's ear.

''Don't worry, I'm here, I'm here, but how can you changed your mind?, after I….'' She let out a small sob.

''Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hug!''

''When you said it, I know that you still loved, still miss me, that's why I changed my mind, Elsa''

''I'm sorry Anna, for what I've done'' and she held the princess tighter.

''Don't be sorry, is my fault for jumping too fast, but I forgive you Elsa, you don't have to be sorry anymore''.

And that what she wanted to hear for the last 13 years: '' I forgive you''.

And she has been freed from her own internal prison.

''I have to go now, Elsa''

''No, stay with me, we can be sister again''

'' I wish I can, but I can't remain here any longer, he said I have to go''

''But where ?''

Suddenly a bright light illuminated the room, and its coming from behind Anna.

''I'm going to be an Angel ''.

''Don't forget me ok, Elsa?''

'' I love you, forever and always Anna''

And Elsa held her grip around Anna tighter, she wanted to let her go, but something in her mind screaming for her to keep her, and something is pulling Anna away from her, toward the light.

And she let her go.

Forever

And Always

'' I love you Elsa, remember me….'' Anna's last words echoed throughout the room.

And since that day, Elsa has know how to control her power, and she notice after Anna's gone, the room has been thawed, and every time she accidently let out frosts, she just think about Anna, and they are all gone.

And Anna haunted Elsa's mind for the rest of her life, yes haunted, but in a good way, haunted Elsa with memories and with love from the haven above.


End file.
